The Letters That Were Never Sent
by Azn-Rinny
Summary: Yuuma and SeeU were best friends ever since SeeU had helped him overcome his difficulty living in Korea. When they had both turned 10, Yuuma had to move back to Japan. He writes a letter but never got a reply. 7 years later he still hasn't gotten a reply and his room gradually had more letters that he never sent. what happens when he sees SeeU again but she doesn't remember at all?
1. Chapter One: Remember Me?

**Herro thurr ;D  
**

**I know. It's been too long... -_-**

**Oh well. I'm sorry for that~ But I am working harder to update everyday since it's SUMMER ya know? ;D  
**

**OH. I got Vocaloid clothing ;D A BUTT LOAD OF IT TOO. I am a very Happy Asian right now (;  
**

**This is the long awaited, SeeUXYuuma story that I had in mind! ;D**

**Enjoy~ (:**

* * *

**Yuuma POV**

"Hey! How's it going man?"

"What's up?"

"Yuuma! What's going on!"

Yo, the name is Yuuma. If you haven't noticed already, I'm quite a popular guy. Not really trying to boast, but it just seems to be true right? Anyway, it didn't start out like that at all in the beginning... Rather... it was the exact opposite.

**~ Flashback ~**

You see, although I am a full Japanese guy, my parents had divorced when I was only 2, and my father had remarried with a Korean woman. Being said, I was already living in Korea by the time I was 3.

Let me tell you. It ruined my life.

Don't get me wrong. Korea must be a wonderful place as a whole, and well... for a Korean, but being a Japanese guy, the hardships I had to go through were quite difficult.

I was bullied starting day one of school.

I was the weird one.

And most importantly... no one liked me.

As each day passed from the start of when I set my foot here, my life in Korea was becoming all the more miserable. I didn't know what to do... I barely knew their language! The most I could ever possibly say is, "Hello. How are you?" or "Where's the bathroom?"

However... during my 2nd grade year, probably about the age of 7 or 8, there was a girl one day in class, who just approached me without any fear, while the other people thought I was an alien species of some sort and left me to myself.

"Hi! I'm SeeU! What's your name?"

Even though she was only in 2nd grade like myself, she was quite tall. Maybe not taller than me, but for a girl, she was rather tall. She was slim, and had the lightest of light brown hair, that might as well be blonde. It was wavy, and reached down to the mid portion of her back. Her eyes sparkled with a beautiful sky blue hue, and her smile was dazzling.

While SeeU greeted me, I couldn't say anything... because... I did not understand a word she was saying. I just sat there, studdering and shaking a slight bit.

SeeU brought her hand to my shoulder and gave me a smile. "Although I'm full Korean, I can still speak Japanese."

My eyes widened as she said the said statement in a language that I could understand. Although she still had Korean dialect, it was still very good.

"M-My name is... Y-Yuuma..."

From that day forward, I started to open myself up to more people, and I soon began to drift away from the "alien" and inconspicuous self I once was. I was now a different guy... and it was all because of that best friend I had by the name of SeeU.

Speaking of which, to explain more about her, she was down to earth, and kind hearted, but despite those great characteristics, she was depressing in the inside. I could just tell, even if she never showed it. Her family is always out somewhere and she always seems to feel secluded in her family. More than a family actually, it really should be people that happened to live in the same house as her for many years. It was saddening to see that happen, and being the kind of guy I am, and her good friend, I knew that I had to help her. It's the LEAST I could do for what she had done for me.

Oh right. I almost forgot. SeeU also used to have a brother that she could connect with very well, so she says anyway. His name was SeeWoo I believe? I don't quite remember, but he had passed away from a car accident... and so the only member in her family that she cared for, and cared back, had disappeared that quickly, by the time she had turned 6.

Ah. It seems I get carried away when I'm talking about SeeU. Let's continue on with the story of my past.

I had been living in Korea from the age range of 3-10. My father had gotten another divorce. It seems that he cannot settle with one person for that long... but with that being said, that would mean that I would have to move back to Japan seeing how my father no longer has any reason nor business to stay here.

Although it has always been a wish for me to return back to my homeland, I thought about SeeU... what was I going to do without her? She was the one that had changed me into the new guy I am now. I am still thankful towards her for that... and yet, I am just going to leave her?

Despite my internal conflict... my fathers decision was final, and my efforts were futile.

I was really moving back.

. . .

When I found out the final verifications to my father's plan to returning to Japan, I had thought that it was time to tell SeeU about the news. I walked over to her house and knocked on the door.

I could hear all 3 locks being unlocked from the other side before the door had opened to a sweet, 10 year old SeeU.

She gave me a wide smile and said with her twinkling blue eyes, "Roro! You should have told me you were coming! I could have made some snacks! What's up?"

Oh right. I should probably mention that on the first day we met when I had introduced myself to her in a nervous manner, she gave me a quirky look in response and replied simply, "You look like a Roro to me! So I'll call you Roro, okay?"

Even if I agreed not to, I'm sure she'd continue on with calling me that.

Anyway. Back to what's going on.

I just gave an emotionless wave to the girl in front of me, "Hey... SeeU."

SeeU tilted her head in a confused manner, "What's wrong Roro? Something on your mind?"

"Well..." I started. How was I going to explain to her? I have never seen her shocked or depressed before even if that is her true self under her facade portrayal of character. Maybe even facetious to her. But seriously... I've never seen that happen... and I was afraid to how this conversation will end despite the way it started.

"Yeah?" SeeU said waiting a bit impatiently. "Come on nya~ I'm dying to know! Oh! Did you finally ge-"

"I'm moving."

There. I said it. I actually said it. I looked up at SeeU's face, however she was breaking down or anything that zip was imagining... I couldn't yet tell for a fact what she was doing since her hair covered her face... but I do know for certain... that although it may not seem like she's smiling, she wasn't frowning either.

"Oh really?" SeeU said with a nervous laugh. "When?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Oh... well... I hope you had fun here in Korea Roro... Um. I should probably go. Bye..."

And with that being said she quickly slammed the door shut, and quickly locked the 3 locks that were on the other side of the door.

That went more smoothly than how I had imagined it... the only bad thing was... I couldn't even get to say my final regards and goodbye.

Does she not care?

During my last night here in Korea, I could not sleep, especially since that question was still bothering me.

The whole night, I was thinking of the most logical answer, and finally, it took my mediocre train of thought to realize that whether she did care or not, it wouldn't change the fact that I was moving and not being able to see her ever again.

Although it was sad that I couldn't propertly say farewell, I just hoped that I will never forget her and what she's done for me. That's all I really yearn for.

**~ Next Morning ~**

I looked at my every surrounding, savoring every last minute I had looking at the land of Korea.

This is it... I'm really leaving this place. As I grabbed my small luggage bag, I walked behind my father inside the airport. He gave me a hand motion to wait while he went and verified our flight tickets and prep. I nodded as a response and stood there as I watched my father configuring things out.

Well. It was fun while it lasted, but I guess things really do come to an end one day or another. So I might as well accept the fact and move on with any regrets or struggle.

"RORO!"

My eyes suddenly widened as I heard the one person that would ever call me that. I swiftly turned around and looked to see SeeU, running towards me, out of breath.

"S-SeeU? What are you doing here!" I interrogated to SeeU as she was bending down, trying to catch her breath.

"R-Roro! You didn't leave yet! Thank goodness!" SeeU said in between pants.

"What are you doing here!" I interrogated once more.

When SeeU had stood up straight, she gave me a teary eyed look and said, "If I didn't come here today, I know I will regret it!"

At that moment, everything in the world stopped. It was just SeeU and I. Just us two...

"Roro..." SeeU said with a sniffle, "Promise me that when we're older, we'll see each other again! And that we'll still and always be best friends. Okay? It's a promise! If you break that promise I'll start creeping on you when you go to the toilet!" SeeU said with a joking tone of voice.

I gave a laugh. The first time I have ever laughed ever since I realized I was moving. "Okay okay. Then it'll be the same vice versa?"

SeeU smacked me in the arm playfully and we both bursted into our last happy and joyous moment we will have for a very long time.

"So... I guess this is it huh... we won't see each other for a long time..." SeeU said with her tone of voice full of disdain. "And it'll be harder to stay in touch now wouldn't it?"

I gave her a nod of dissatisfaction. I hoped something like this would never happen. Well, before that, I didn't think anything like this would ever happen.

"Well... then, the only thing we can do is meet when we're both older!" SeeU said with a quick wipe of her eyes. "Besides, it's not like we will completely cut our ties! This will only be temporary!"

"Yeah..." I managed to slip out of my mouth. "You're right."

"Well of course I'm right! I always am!" SeeU exclaimed with a wink.

**All passengers for the Tokyo, Japan flight, please board the plane**

The world had returned to reality. SeeU and I were no longer in our own world. This meant that our exchange of farewells were about to initiate.

I don't want that...

When SeeU had heard the announcement, she gave a distant expression and a half-hearted smile. "It's time for you to go now Roro."

Even though I didn't want to, I gave her a nod.

"Well then. I'll see you around! Be safe and be happy! I'm sure one day, we will meet again!" She exclaimed with a wave of her hand and and teary-eyed smile.

I myself gave her a wave and turned around while gripping onto my small luggage...

...I'm going to miss her...

She was selfless, and for me, she had done everything just to make me smile.

Despite all that, she was careless, clumsy, dense, and had the strongest Korean accent in her Japanese... but despite all that... she's my best friend, and I'm going to miss her.

Wait a second. Would that make me... selfish? SeeU has done many things just for me... and I haven't done anything for her... not even speak to her in Korean, where she was more comfortable.

At that moment, I dropped my luggage and quickly turned around to see that SeeU was still looking at me, but instead of her sad expression, an expression of surprise. "Roro?"

I cupped my mouth with both my hands so that SeeU could hear me despite all the ruckus going on around us. "시유야!" (SeeU!)

SeeU gave me an even more surprised expression with her mouth open agape, and widened eyes. Although she didn't say anything, I could see her mouth my name in confusion. My real and actual name. "유마?" (Yuuma?)

"이다음에... 우리... 꼭 만날꺼야. 그래서 걱정말고. 건강하고... 그때까지.. 잘 살고있어!" (Later on... we will... no doubt about it, meet again. So don't worry and be healthy. Until then, live happily!)

I could see SeeU smile and then she ran up to me to give me a shaky hug. "알았어. 그럼 너도 잘 살고있어. 그시간이오면 우리 만날수있으니까. 사랑해 로로야!" (Alright. Then you too must live happily until then. When that time comes, we will definitely meet again. I love you Roro!)

"나두.." (Me too..)

After our affectionate moment, I had boarded my plane and said my final farewell to Korea.

I sent SeeU a letter as soon as I arrived back in Japan. I never got a reply. Not even once.

I always had a stash of letters that I never sent piling up inside my desk cabinet.

The sad truth was, I never heard from SeeU ever since that day I left Korea.

**~ End of Flashback ~**

Even so. I'm sure that the day SeeU and I will meet is soon to come. I mean, I'm still a high school student and only 17 years of age. She might have had her home addressed changed or something.

But you know... it's been 7 years since I last saw her... and 7 years is quite some time that has past.

"Hey Yuuma!" A feminine voice that I knew too well exclaimed from behind.

I shook my head slightly and turned around to see her and a bunch of friends of mine walking beside her. Her name was Galaco.

"Oh hey guys." I greeted with the smile that I always had. "What's up?"

"Oh oh! Yuuma! You'll never guess who the new student to our school is!" Galaco exclaimed with a taunting laughter.

I locked my hands behind the back of my head, "Oh really? Who is it?"

"I don't know their name, but they're Korean!" Galaco said with a pout. "Koreans and I don't really mix. But whoever they are, they would like that Hyang Wandu girl in our class... or her ditzy and shallow older sister Hyang Gyuhwa..."

I gave Galaco a slight shove, "Come on Koreans aren't that bad. You just don't have a good relationship with Gyuhwa-sempai because she critisizes your fashion sense."

"My fashion sense is the best! URG! You didn't like Korea either when you lived there! You said you were bullied!" Galaco exclaimed with a point of her finger as if she was accusing me of something.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't hold grudges, I understand people, and I don't care about that shiz. Unlike you."

While we were busy throwing comments at each other, Galaco bumped into someone resulting that the other... girl it seems, had dropped all her books and belongings.

"Look what you did now Galaco." I said with a sigh as I walked over to help the girl. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes... th-thank you!" She was a timid girl. Oh wait. I know her, that's Hyang Wandu.

"Hyang Wandu-san?" I thought as I picked up her book.

Wandu looked up and started shaking again, making her drop them again.

Wow. I knew she was like this, but not to this extent...

"M-My name is Hyang W-Wandu... from Class B-2! My name means Fragrant Sweet Pea and-"

I started to laugh while handing her her belongings, "Wandu-san. It's just me, Yuuma. We're in the same class!"

Wandu started to get flustered and apologized as she bowed.

I helped her up and handed her the books she had dropped. "It's nothing. If it's anyone's fault, it's Galaco's. Galaco, apologize."

Galaco scrunched up her face and whispered in my ear, "I'm not apologizing to Hyang Gyuhwa's sister!"

I glared as I simply said, "Do it." While I pushed her toward Wandu.

Wandu just shook her head and said, "You don't have to apologize Galaco-san! I-I"

"Who said she didn't have to apologize...?"

I shivered as I heard the Korean accent behind the Japanese. None other than Hyang Gyuhwa. Wandu's older sister.

Gyuhwa gave a leer as she was crossing her arms. Wandu ran over and hid behind her.

Gyuhwa and Galaco had an extreme stare down and started fighting about their fashion senses like always.

Baak Yatchou walked up to the quarrelling females and questioned, "Gyuhwa-sempai. Are you and Wandu-san really siblings?"

Feeling the need to answer the question, before Gyuhwa or Wandu said anything, I walked up to Yatchou and answered, "It is quite questionable to say that they are different. One of them is like a hamster or a daffodil, while the other is a gorilla."

Gyuhwa's eyes flared with anger and she grabbed the collar of my shirt and yelled, "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A GORILLA!"

"Sempai Sempai! You know I'm just kidding! Besides, your fashion sense is the best in Korea! You wouldn't be a gorilla if that was true!" I said with a laugh.

I saw Galaco twitching as the nerve on her upper forehead was pulsating while Gyuhwa laughed and said, "You're right! I like you Yuuma!"

God that was close.

Gyuhwa started to giggle and slung her arm around my shoulder, "Besides! My name means Fragrant Sunflower after all! And I-"

Well, there's a common point for you...

"완두야! 규화언니!" (Wandu! Gyuhwa!)

Everyone in the group turned around to see a girl with blue eyes and the lightest of light brown hair that was wavy and reached the mid portion of her back. She resembled a cat, and had a smile that dazzled.

S-SeeU?

"Ah! SeeU! You're finally here!" Gyuhwa exclaimed as she ran over and gave the girl a hug.

I can't believe it... it really was her! SeeU... right in front of me... after 7 years now!

I ran over to where Wandu, Gyuhwa, and SeeU were while Galaco and the rest of my other friends stood behind and observed.

"Ah! SeeU! This is my little friend, Yuuma! You might know him, he lived in Korea for 7 years!" Gyuhwa said while patting my head.

I anticipated for SeeU to run up to me and hug me like she always did, but she just gave me a smile and bowed, "Nice to meet you Yuuma! My name is SeeU! It's very nice to meet you!"

My eyes widened. What?

"Hmm. That's odd... didn't SeeU go to the same elementary school as you Yuuma?" Gyuhwa inquired.

"I-I... don't recall..." I replied back hesitantly.

"M-Maybe they were in different classes." Wandu brought up.

Gyugwa shrugged, "Mm. I guess."

SeeU giggled and said, "Well! Anyway, I should get going to the office to get my schedule and whatnot! It was nice meeting you Yuuma-san!"

With that being said, she skipped away with Wandu and Gyuhwa to the office.

Why did that happen? Does she really not remember me? After all we went through?

Or... is she just ignoring me?

What happened to the SeeU I knew... and possibly loved?

Did I do something wrong?

* * *

**Okay! That's it for now! How is it? :3**

**Please leave a review! You don't know how much those make my day! (:**

**I promise to commit to my at least one update per day or every two day thing now! :D**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU! ;3**

**Rinny Out! ;3**


	2. Chapter Two: Roro

**Hello! Rinny is back~ (FINALLY)...**

**I'm sorry for the later than usual update time. The first week of school was hectic y'know! I'm apparently going to help tutor AP Calculus in school now... AND I am new Orchestra President... POOOOOOOOOOOOOP. I didn't even want to do any of these new responsibilites! ._.  
**

**I want to go home and update xD  
**

**Sooo~ putting that aside, how is everyone so far? How was your first day of school? (If you have started school yet that is)!  
**

**My first day of school was stupid. It started August the 30th... Which was also my birthday... D; I was so dissapointed you have no idea... So my orchestra director, for my present(s) anyway, gave me the TOP orchestra locker AND the job for Orchestra President. Keep in mind I'm only like... 4'9 and the top locker is like 6'2-6'5 ._. I was also stuffed in there! They were using my tiny body structure to their advantage... 헐...**

**Anyway! I'm done ranting~  
**

**So please enjoy! ;D  
**

* * *

**In the previous chapter...**

"완두야! 규화언니!" (Wandu! Gyuhwa!)

Everyone in the group turned around to see a girl with blue eyes and the lightest of light brown hair that was wavy and reached the mid portion of her back. She resembled a cat, and had a smile that dazzled.

S-SeeU?

"Ah! SeeU! You're finally here!" Gyuhwa exclaimed as she ran over and gave the girl a hug.

I can't believe it... it really was her! SeeU... right in front of me... after 7 years now!

I ran over to where Wandu, Gyuhwa, and SeeU were while Galaco and the rest of my other friends stood behind and observed.

"Ah! SeeU! This is my little friend, Yuuma! You might know him, he lived in Korea for 7 years!" Gyuhwa said while patting my head.

I anticipated for SeeU to run up to me and hug me like she always did, but she just gave me a smile and bowed, "Nice to meet you Yuuma! My name is SeeU! It's very nice to meet you!"

My eyes widened. What?

"Hmm. That's odd... didn't SeeU go to the same elementary school as you Yuuma?" Gyuhwa inquired.

"I-I... don't recall..." I replied back hesitantly.

"M-Maybe they were in different classes." Wandu brought up.

Gyugwa shrugged, "Mm. I guess."

SeeU giggled and said, "Well! Anyway, I should get going to the office to get my schedule and whatnot! It was nice meeting you Yuuma-san!"

With that being said, she skipped away with Wandu and Gyuhwa to the office.

Why did that happen? Does she really not remember me? After all we went through?

Or... is she just ignoring me?

What happened to the SeeU I knew... and possibly loved?

Did I do something wrong?

* * *

**Yuuma POV**

I watched as SeeU left the premises.

She doesn't remember me?

She doesn't know who I am?

Why? Was I perhaps an annoyance to her the whole time?

Was I being a burden?

Even so... she didn't even look like she was actually pretending or giving an effort that she had forgotten.

She really did seem to forget.

Maybe she had wanted to. Maybe she didn't feel that I was important enough to be a part of her memories.

Who knows.

Currently, I was walking to class. I had heard from Galaco that SeeU would be a part of our class since Hyang Wandu was in it. Probably for Japanese reference. I don't know.

For all I know, SeeU the girl I once knew so well, was now a stranger to me. Or at least, acted like she was.

Even if there were so much that resembled her... her looks, the way she acted, her smile, they were all the same. Except, she doesn't know me?

I don't know what to think.

"Yuuuuuuuuma!"

At that sudden moment, I had been whacked in the head with a textbook by Galaco. She gave an impatient glare and I had a piercing expression on my face in return.

"What was that for!" I yelled while rubbing the side of my head that had been, probably bruised.

Galaco crossed her arms and said with an exasperating sigh, "I called you like... 6 times! You were just ignoring me! You know I hate to be ignored!"

I rolled my eyes and muttered the word, "Brat." She must have heard what I said to have puffed up her cheeks that were stained with crimson red.

I swear, she's related to a puffer fish.

A blonde, rainbow-colored, fashionable, picky, and obsessive puffer fish.

"I am not! You should just listen!" Galaco exclaimed in a nagging tone of voice.

I grinded my teeth with slight annoyance and simply brushed past her, "Not in the mood for one of your stupid nagging sessions Galaco."

I have other things to be thinking about besides my so called, "etiquette problems" that Galaco claims I have.

"What's up your butt?" Galaco asked with a furrow of her thin eyebrow, "You are suddenly not your usual self after that SeeWho girl and you met."

I rolled my eyes again, "Her name is SeeU... and there is nothing wrong with me."

"Ummm... obviously there is... you can't really hide whenever you're in a bad mood, or whenever you're sick." Galaco explained with a cross of her arms and a meek expression, "So tell Galaco what the problem is. If I can help fashion disaster problems, I'm sure I can help whatever is bothering you, Yuuma."

Oh please.

I narrowed my eyes, "No, you can't."

Galaco looked flabbergasted at my nonchalant response and then cleared her throat as she said, "What's this! You won't tell me? You always tell me your problems! What exactly-"

"You can't fix this one Galaco. Only one person can." I explained before she went on and on about her claims. "Oh, and just because you can fix a so called, 'fashion disaster,' that doesn't necessarily mean anything."

She scrunched up her nose and gave a "Hmph!" before saying, "And who exactly is that one person that can help you?"

I blew air out of my lips, making my pink bangs fly up in result. "Somebody that I used to know very well..." I muttered before I shoved my hands into my pockets and almost shuffled myself to the school facility.

I just want to know what happened...

"Yuuma-kun!" A timid voice called out. "Yuuma-kun!"

My eyes lit up when I heard the Korean dialect that was familiar. It reminded me of SeeU, but I know that it can't be her. Seeing she is the last person to be described as timid.

When I saw the small girl, Wandu, she gave me a nervous smile with red cheeks. She gave me a small wave when she was about 1 foot away from me.

"Hey Wandu-san. What's up?" I inquired with my hands still shoved in my pockets.

Before Wandu had said anything, Galaco suddenly made an outburst as she hopped in front of me from behind my back. "YOU!"

Wandu had gotten startled and started shaking with a bewildered expression, "Y-Y-Yes?"

"You're Gyu-Hwa's sister aren't you? WHERE IS SHE? I have a bone to pick with her!" She asked with a yell and balled up fists.

Wandu stammered with fear as she continued shaking profusely. "U-Umm... sh-she-"

"Didn't you hear Galaco? She is already in her class! Go and show her your oh-so-wonderful fashion sense!" I exclaimed with false confidence.

Galaco's eyes sparkled, "I'll show her Yuuma! Just you wait! I'll see you in class!"

I waved to her with a fake smile, and as she slowly disappeared from my eyes, my smile had also faded along with her. Usually I was good at faking happiness. It was something that I did frequently in Korea... but today just doesn't seem like my day!

"Th-Thank you Yuuma-kun! I didn't know what to say, but you saved me!" Wandu exclaimed with a bow.

I blinked a couple times before surprisingly snickering, "No need to thank me, you're an odd girl! I like you!"

"E-Eh! You do!" Wandu asked quickly. "No one has ever said that besides SeeU or onee-chan!"

I felt melancholy overcome me once more. That sounds like SeeU alright. Being friends with people unwillingly even if they weren't always on the sane page with you at first.

That's how we met too y'know?

I shook my head back and forth before saying, "Anyway, Wandu-san. What were you going to say before Galaco rudely interrupted us?" I inquired with a wink of reassurance.

Wandu's cheeks had gotten brighter as she said, "Oh right! Uhmm... I was wondering if you can answer a couple questions I had in mind..!"

I gave her a curious look, "Uh, sure. I will. Let's walk to class at the same time. We'll be scolded by Sensei if we're late y'know! Especially since Wandu-san has always been on time!"

Wandu gave me a flustered expression, "W-Wow. I'm surprised to hear Yuuma-kun say that! Since you're what we call a 날라리!" (날라리 is basically a name for what you call, "Someone who doesn't care about studies," pronounced "nal-la-li." And can also be described as frivolous.)

"Eh! Is this what Wandu-san has been seeing me as!" I asked with pretend shock. "I'm surprised! Although, I can't say that isn't a lie."

It's true. I was always carefree and didn't really care about things like school and responsibility. I kind of lost that when I had moved back to Japan, since SeeU was never there to nag me to do things. Having Galaco as a close acquaintance made it even harder since she cared for nothing but fashion.

"Hm... putting that aside, what is your actual question?" I asked, still curious about what it could be. Wandu didn't seem like the person that would come find someone just to ask a question. It must be important.

We were already near our classroom. We should get this wrapped up quickly.

"Oh right! Sorry!" She apologized with a bow. "I was going to ask... Yuuma-kun and SeeU both went to the same school... didn't you..?"

I felt my right eye twitch slightly, "I... don't really remember."

Wandu narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Something doesn't seem right Yuuma-kun. Are you sure you're that one that doesn't remember?"

My eyes widened slightly as my mind just stopped working.

Wandu stopped walking and so have I. We had arrived to class.

She gave me a smile along with an expression that I couldn't describe, yet still made me curious. She was a mysterious person.

What does she know that I don't?

"Well, Yuuma-kun. I-It's time for class now." And with that being said, she had already skipped inside the classroom.

For someone who is always timid, nervous and afraid, she showed me a side of her that makes me wonder... what do people know that I don't?

Was I misunderstood?

I sighed and raked my pink hair back. I am more confused than I was before... and I was hoping that Wandu could clear some stuff up!

I rolled my eyes before I shuffled myself once more to the classroom. Before I even set foot to the interior, I already heard that cheerful voice of SeeU's.

She was already the center of attention in class with her bubbly personality.

That's quite normal. It'd be weird if she wasn't like this. Even if she is different, I still smiled anyway. As long as she's the same person, I guess I shouldn't mind.

She's still the same person after all.

I actually stepped inside the classroom and gave a glance around the room itself. It seemed like a different place since SeeU is here.

It doesn't feel like Japan anymore. It should feel like my times in Korea, but it doesn't feel like that either.

I walked over to my desk that was in the far back. I was always sleeping or goofing off back here with Galaco sitting right beside me.

SeeU was sitting in the very front. Currently, she was sitting on her desk and chatting away with students that she had just met.

That made me think, "Ahh... so if SeeU was the one that moved to Japan instead of me moving to Korea, would we have been friends at that time?" I wonder, would things be different?

Rhetorical questions suck...

I set my head down with a groan of annoyance. My head hurts.

This is why I'm a frivolous guy like Wandu pointed out!

"Hello?"

I cursed to myself and kept my head down, "What? I kind of want to be left alone."

"Well you're not fun!" The voice whined.

I felt a nerve pulsate, "Well, soooorry!"

"Nya~ You need to take things more lightly y'know!"

I tensed up. Nya? I only know one person, rather, girl who used that..!

My head shot up and to my expectations, SeeU was looking at me with a cheeky smile and gave me a peace sign, "Yo!"

"Oh... Hi. Sorry for saying unnecessary things." I apologized with a sigh.

Great going Yuuma. Just great.

"Nah, it's all good. I didn't take it seriously anyway!" SeeU exclaimed with a giggle.

I nodded, "I see... so... no offense, but what are you doing here?"

SeeU tapped her chin with big eyes, "Hmm... why am I here!" She interrogated herself.

My mouth dropped and I gave her a narrow eyed expression, "Are you serious?"

She just tapped her chin continuously until she had her epiphany, "Oh right! You looked lonely! So I thought I could be your friend!"

She's still the same...

My eyes softened and I nodded once again, "Oh, I see."

"My name is SeeU! What's your name? Again..! Ehehe..." SeeU exclaimed with a wink.

My eyes widened again. That was almost exactly how she introduced herself way back when. I'm flabbergasted myself...

"I'm Yuuma..."

SeeU giggled, "Nice to meet you Yuuma!"

I gave her a smile, "Likewise."

To think that we can meet again... but in this way, I'm not in favor of this.

I sighed with a distant look. Even if it wasn't exactly the same, this moment had the same nostalgic feeling.

Then suddenly, my thoughts were cut off when SeeU gave me a suspicious look, and said, "Hmm... you don't look like a Yuuma..."

My whole body twitched as I gave her wide eyes.

What... did she just say?

"You look more like a-"

The bell had rung, cutting SeeU off at the spot.

She had gotten startled and adjusted her Kitty ears as she pouted. She gave me a sincere smile and said, "I'll talk to you later R... Yuuma!"

R..?

I still had the same bewildered expression on my face.

Was she going to say... Roro?

Roro...

At first I thought it was a stupid and childish name...

But now, you have no idea how much I miss it...

* * *

**Well how was it guys? ;D**

**I hope you all enjoyed!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!**

**Rinny Out ;3**


	3. Chapter Three: Forget

**Hello readers of FanFiction!  
**

**Rinny is back with an update! Isn't that wonderful? xD I'm actually here a lot sooner than I had thought.  
**

**So, currently, I'm at a hotel :3 Almost Washington bound! I'm just migrating all over the place aren't I? From Korea to Japan, to TX, to PA, and now to Washington? Goodness!  
**

**I'm only going for a little while though ._. I might actually come back here if I like it xD I'm not happy with my current living arrangements, so might as well right? :P  
**

**OKAY, so putting that aside, how is everyone doing? I'm hoping everyone is doing great.  
**

**I'm currently listening to Ailee. And EXO-K. And Sunny Hill. And Ailee. And CN Blue. And GLAM. xD Basically all Kpop owo What more can you expect from me? xD Well, never mind. I also listened to some Vocaloid music... but I can't think of any right now owo  
**

**Oh well xD  
**

**Anyways, I need to stop ranting. This ADD gets out of hand sometimes :3  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**In the previous chapter...  
**

Great going Yuuma. Just great.

"Nah, it's all good. I didn't take it seriously anyway!" SeeU exclaimed with a giggle.

I nodded, "I see... so... no offense, but what are you doing here?"

SeeU tapped her chin with big eyes, "Hmm... why am I here!" She interrogated herself.

My mouth dropped and I gave her a narrow eyed expression, "Are you serious?"

She just tapped her chin continuously until she had her epiphany, "Oh right! You looked lonely! So I thought I could be your friend!"

She's still the same...

My eyes softened and I nodded once again, "Oh, I see."

"My name is SeeU! What's your name? Again..! Ehehe..." SeeU exclaimed with a wink.

My eyes widened again. That was almost exactly how she introduced herself way back when. I'm flabbergasted myself...

"I'm Yuuma..."

SeeU giggled, "Nice to meet you Yuuma!"

I gave her a smile, "Likewise."

To think that we can meet again... but in this way, I'm not in favor of this.

I sighed with a distant look. Even if it wasn't exactly the same, this moment had the same nostalgic feeling.

Then suddenly, my thoughts were cut off when SeeU gave me a suspicious look, and said, "Hmm... you don't look like a Yuuma..."

My whole body twitched as I gave her wide eyes.

What... did she just say?

"You look more like a-"

The bell had rung, cutting SeeU off at the spot.

She had gotten startled and adjusted her Kitty ears as she pouted. She gave me a sincere smile and said, "I'll talk to you later R... Yuuma!"

R..?

I still had the same bewildered expression on my face.

Was she going to say... Roro?

Roro...

At first I thought it was a stupid and childish name...

But now, you have no idea how much I miss it...

* * *

**Yuuma POV**

Roro… was she going to call me Roro just then?

Because, I'm certain that my name does not start with an "R" for sure. I mean, I would know how to spell my own name. And I'm positive that my name doesn't start with an "R."

So… let's say that SeeU really does in fact remember me. So does that mean that she really was trying to forget me in the first place?

Just thinking about that exact possibility makes me want to puke. I just can't believe it, nor do I want to.

"Yuuma-kun. Hey, I'm talking to you, you know! Hey!"

I had not realized that there was a voice calling me. I was too busy trying to think of things that will probably make me feel like a worthless human being, and not to mention a stupid idiot that thought that someone had actually tried to forget them.

You know, the norm.

I looked up to the owner of the voice, and realized that it was a girl by the name of Aria. However, everybody calls her by IA. Actually, I'm the one who got that going around. The thing is, I accidentally called her IA not seeing the "Ar-" part of her name. She had actually liked that so called nickname I made for her and voila! The name IA was born.

"Hey IA. Sorry, I was off in my own world for a bit… what's up?" I asked now that I was back in reality, and temporarily exiting my la la land consisting of those depressing thoughts.

IA took a seat next to me and said, "Well, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come to my birthday party! Everyone in this class is invited! You need to come too!"

"Birthday party?" I asked, "Where and when?"

IA smiled and answered, "It'll be tomorrow since it'll be the weekend, and it will be at my house of course!"

Oh, yeah. I guess I should probably mention that IA is quite wealthy. As wealthy as she is though, she isn't what you would call the stereotypical rich family's daughter. She was actually a really nice, smart, and fun to be around.

"Okay. I'll come." I replied with a forced smile, "Sounds like fun."

Her parties were usually really fun and entertaining. She invited me last year, and it was actually worth going to at that time. This year, my mind is too busy thinking about things that I really shouldn't be.

"Yay!" IA said with a clap and an ecstatic smile, "I'll text you the details later!"

I gave a nod of comprehension at her statement. Before IA had stood up from the desk and turned around to retreat to other students in this classroom, she gave me another glance and exclaimed, "OH! Yuuma-kun! Could you do me a teensy weensy little favor?"

I raised my eyebrow at her request, "And what is that?"

"I was going to ask SeeU to come by as well so that she could experience something fun since she moved to Japan just recently! But, I don't really know her that well… you looked like you know her, so could you pretty please ask her to come too?" IA asked pleadingly as she clapped her hands once and closed her eyes.

See what I mean? She's really nice. But that isn't the vital part of what she just said to me. She wants me to go ask SeeU to come, and on top of that, it'll be weird for me to actually ask her, and go to the event to find SeeU right there.

"Uh… sure, IA. I'll do that, I guess." I said after a sigh of uneasiness.

IA grinned from ear to ear, "Great! You know where I live, so just tell her my address! Thanks Yuuma-kun!"

With that being said, IA had turned around and left me, thinking about what I just agreed to do. She wants me to go and ask SeeU for her? I don't want to do that!

My brain is already fried because of her; I don't really feel like associating myself with SeeU for a while. A long while.

But, I'm choosing to be mature about this. I guess if SeeU really did forget about what we went through in the past, then so be it. If she wants to forget about it, then okay, I guess I'll do that too.

I just want to stop thinking like it's the end of the world and live like I used to you know? Sure, it'll be a bit harder for me to do that with this, "I don't remember anything" SeeU around, but it wouldn't hurt to try to live like I used to, right?

Yeah, so Yuuma? Stop being such a girl and live life like you once did here in Japan. What's so hard about that?

You had your moment of, "Aw mah gawd, SeeU forgot me! What am I going to do with my life?!" now, get back to your regular lifestyle.

I took one more deep breath and afterwards, I stood up from my seat and glanced around the room for the said Korean.

It was the last period of the day, and we have the last twenty minutes of free time. Therefore, the whole classroom is up and about, and not to mention, rowdy.

It took me a couple minutes, but I finally caught sight of SeeU in the front of the classroom. She was talking to Wandu, and as God was waiting for me to realize my wrongful thoughts about my life, I noticed that as soon as I caught sight of both girls, Wandu had said something, probably like, "I'm going to go use the bathroom," or something like that, and walked away.

Thank you, God. Like for real.

I took that opportunity and started to walk over to SeeU. I felt that ever since this morning when Wandu and I had that little conversation on the way here, she had known something that I didn't. Ever since that chat, my impression of her changed a bit. Not in the sense that I didn't like her anymore… but it was more like, I would feel a bit uneasy talking to SeeU with Wandu around.

I swear, she knows something that I don't. I kind of want to know what, but then again, I don't.

It's a conflicting situation.

But it's whatever now. Wandu is gone, so I think now is the perfect opportunity to just go up and ask her a simple question, and then leave.

SeeU was getting closer and closer as I took each step. It's not like I'm asking her out on a date or anything… but why do I feel the same kind of anxiety and nervousness you would get from something like that?

This is really stupid. So stupid I can't even take it anymore.

Finally, I was maybe about four steps away from where SeeU was standing, and soon enough, she had seen me approaching her. When she caught sight of me, she smiled cheerfully while saying with an energetic wave, "Yuuma! Hi!"

I raised my hand to symbolize my greeting, "Hey, SeeU."

"Is there something you need?" SeeU asked with the friendly smile that I knew very well. "If there is, how can I help you?"

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly and looked anywhere but at her own eyes, "Well, you know IA?"

SeeU pondered for a second while she tapped her chin, "IA?"

"Yeah, you know the girl who is about your height and share about the same hair color." I explained. "The girl standing right there."

I turned around and pointed towards IA that was standing by her desk, socializing with Miku Hatsune and Rin Kagamine, probably inviting them as well.

SeeU glanced around the general area that I was pointing at, and soon, when she found IA, her eyes widened in surprise. She turned to look at me with the same surprised expression and asked, "Her name is IA? I thought it was Aria!"

Oh right. I forgot about that. Durr.

"Oh, yeah. You're right. Her name is Aria, but everyone calls her IA." I explained with realization. "Sorry, I forgot about that."

SeeU shook her head back and forth with a reassuring smile, "No, it's okay! It happens! As for if I know her, then, not really! I just see her in class and stuff. She seems really nice though! Why do you ask?"

I nodded in understanding, "I see. Well, IA wanted me to ask you if you wanted to attend her birthday party. She really wanted to invite you so that you could have some fun after just moving to Japan. So, do you want to go?"

SeeU's eyes widened with joy, "Really?! Is that really okay?"

I nodded with a little smile, "Yeah, most definitely. She wouldn't have made me come over here and ask you, right?"

SeeU giggled, "You make a point there. Okay! I'll go!"

"Cool. Just go and let IA know later. She'll probably tell you where exactly her house is and whatnot." I said with another smile. "I guess I'll see you then."

SeeU gave me a little nod, "Yeah! Of course!"

With that said, the bell had rung. The school day was now over, and the weekend starts now.

Wandu had returned from wherever she was, and she and SeeU had both started to pack up and get ready to leave.

Hmm, that wasn't all that bad. At first I thought I was going to go crazy before I was going to ask her, but turns out that it really wasn't as horrid of an experience that I had originally thought.

It actually felt normal.

From my desk, I watched as SeeU and Wandu both head towards the door to leave the school. Then suddenly, SeeU had caught sight of me, as to which I was actually quite surprised.

She looked at me for a couple second. Then smiled as she waved to me, "See you tomorrow!"

In shock, my mouth almost dropped; however, I managed to keep my composure and waved back with a smile as well, "Later."

SeeU smiled at my response and laughed before she left the room.

My hand dropped back down to where it was, and for some reason, I was really… happy?

I'm not sure what I'm feeling…

But sure enough, I felt a lot better than I had all day.

At first, I had thought that SeeU forgetting our memorable past was a horrid thing… and it still kind of is.

But now that I am starting to accept it, maybe it means that I should forget too.

If that's what SeeU wants, I guess I have no choice but to forget and start over.

Although, I really wished that I knew why the hopes of the old Yuuma and SeeU reuniting, disappeared.

Maybe if I knew, I'd actually feel a lot better than having to forget the past that I enjoyed and kept so dear.

Maybe if I knew, I wouldn't have taken the past for granted. I should have savored it. Every bloody minute should have been savored, and that was, on my part, a huge fault of mine.

But, if anyone should know that life doesn't always go the way you want it to, it should be me.

From now on, I'll forget just like SeeU did.

It might hurt a little now, but who knows.

Maybe as time passes, I won't feel anything.

* * *

**That'll conclude this chapter! (;**

**What did you guys think? I hope you guys liked it!**

**For each review, expect a nice PM message back from yours truly! (:**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU! ;D**

**Until Next Time! ;)**

**Rinny Out! ;3**


End file.
